


Best birthday ever

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cake, Fluff, I never write fluff, Kissing, M/M, and echo, for leorio and my friend echo, happy birthday leorio, i cant believe i wrote this, iM SORRY IF ITS BAD, killua in shorts, kurapika in jeans, kurta diner, this fic is fluff, this is a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio normally didn't do anything for his birthday, but this year he has his friends and they want to make it the best he's ever had.</p><p>Birthday fic for Leorio and my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Happy birthday to my new and cool friend who is born the same day as the cinnamon roll Leorio. Happy birthday to both of you. I hope it's awesome. Let me know if I forgot to tag anything.

March third, the day Leorio Paladknight was born. He usually didn't do much for it. He was busy attempting to get into school or get it done and as a child his parents didn't have much money. He was okay with that, after all it's who you spend it with not what you get. This year however he was spending it with his friends who went out of their way to make it nice. Killua and Gon had decorated his tiny apartment and even got Kurapika to come. The kurta brought a cake and made diner for the four of them. Leorio was glad they were all together again. Gon was wearing his normal green shorts with a green jacket. He added a party hat so that was a bit of a change. Killua wore black shorts with a blue shirt with a cat on it. Kurapika was wearing white jeans with a black tank top. His hair has gotten longer since Leorio last seen him so he braided it to keep it out of the way. He looked up over the counter to see Leorio walking over to him. Gon was sitting on the floor playing a game of smacks with Killua. Kurapika smiled and looked at Leorio. "Diners almost done." Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head.

"I'll let Gon and Killua know." Leorio said. He turned on his heals and walked over to the two kids on the floor. They stopped playing their game of smacks, looking at Leorio. "Diner is ready." Leorio said. The two boys jumped up running to the table. Leorio followed smiling. He sat down at the table, seeing Kurapika set down the plates. The blond sat down.

"What's this?" Killua asked. Leorio thought the same thing. Kurapika hadn't said what he was making and it looked like rice with pork and he wasn't sure what was on top of it.

"It's pork and rice with honey on top. It's a Kurta dish." Kurpaika said. Leorio couldn't wait to try it. It sounded somewhat appetizing. They began eating and as it turned out it was pretty good. Leorio wasn't sure how, but it was. Over diner Kurapika taught them a few words in Kurta. Leorio couldn't help blushing at the accent the blond had when he spoke his native language. Once they finished eating Kurapika got up to get the cake. He came back with the cake a few candles on top. He set it down.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEORIO!" All three yelled at the same time. Leorio felt tears come to his eyes. He was so glad to have such wonderful friends like Kurapika, Gon and Killua. He blew the candles out and got up, walking over and hugging the three of his friends.

"Thank you guys so much." Leorio said. Gon smiled and pointed to Kurapika.

"Anything for a friend, but most your thanks should be on Kurapika. He's the one who got us here and planed all this." Gon said. Leorio looked at Kurapika who's whole face was red.

"Did you really?" Leorio asked. Kurapika looked at him, puffing out his cheeks a bit.

"I didn't put that much effort into it." Kurapika said, face still red. Leorio started laughing. After a good two minutes of laughing his ass off they sat down and ate cake. Once they finished Gon and Killua went to Leorio's room. Since they came all the way here to see him and had no where to stay the lest he could do was let them have the bed. He didn't mind taking the futon or the floor depending on if Kurapika wanted the bed for himself. The blond was currently helping him clean up. Throwing out trash putting the dishes away. Leorio hung up the gift Killua and Gon made him which was a picture collage of them all together and a drown picture. Kurapika walked over stretching. It was sometime after eleven and Leorio figured Gon and Killua were asleep by now.

"Leorio," Kurapika said. Leorio looked up at him. The blonds cheeks were a bit red and was Leorio hallucinating or was Kurapika's eyes slightly scarlet. "I just realized I didn't give you your gift yet." Kurapika said. Leorio sighed and turned around facing him.

"It's okay. You don't have to give me anything. You've done eno-" Leorio was interrupted by Kurapika's lips being pressed to his. He wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing back. His whole face turning red. Kurapika backed up, eyes now a fiery scarlet color. "You could defiantly give me more of that if you want." Leorio said, blushing harder then he ever had in his life. Kurapika started laughing. He pulled Leorio toward the futon.

"Trust me you are going to get to a lot more." Kurapika said. Leorio smiled. This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
